Między Bade a Samcedes
by Klaine-Samcedes 91
Summary: to pomieszanie kilku seriali Victorious, Glee i iCarly
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1  
To się zaczęło, gdy Beck dostał szanse i wyjechał na miesiąc do NY. Dostał tam role i obiecał Jade że nic się przez ten czas nie zmieni to zmieni i to tylko wzmocni ich wieź. Utrzymywali kontakt przez telefon i Internet, ale jednak ta odległość coś zmieniła. Jade przyszła pewnego dnia do szkoły i wszyscy się na nią gapili i pokazywali palcem. Jade jak to Jade nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio, gdy usłyszała za plecami słowa w stylu: „ Beck w końcu zdradził Jade". Tego już było za dużo, odwróciła się i chwyciła dziewczynę za cuchy.  
- Co ty kurwa gadasz Ashley, czy jak masz na imię.  
Dziewczyna była tak wystraszona ze ledwo mogła stać, a co dopiero cos powiedzieć.  
- Gadaj!- krzyczała Jade.

Wtedy usłyszeli ja jej przyjaciele. W mgnieniu oka podeszła do niej Cat, Robbi, Andre i Tori.  
- Jade spokojnie, co jest dziewczyn- spytał spokojnie Andre  
- Ta dziwka mówi ze Beck mnie zdradza.  
- Ona kłamie na pewno- powiedziała Tori.  
- Ja nie kłamie- powiedział dziewczyna.  
- Ona mówi prawdę- powiedział za plecami Jade Sinjin  
- Co!- krzyknęła znowu, Jade.  
- Widziałem wczoraj na iCarly

- Na czym- powiedział coraz bardziej wkurzona Jade.  
- Jade to taki program w Internecie prowadzony przez dwie dziewczyny- powiedziała spokojnie Tori  
- Chce to zobaczyć- powiedziała Jade.  
- Tak my tez!- powiedzieli jej przyjaciele.  
- No ok.- powiedział Sinjin i zaprowadził ich do pustej klasy żeby odtworzyć film.  
- Hej to Carly, a ja jestem Sam witamy was w iCarly. Dzisiaj w naszym, odcinku mamy u nas specjalnego gościa, powitajmy Beck Olivera. Tak ten przystojny chłopak, powiedział ze opowie nam trochę o filmie, w którym gra i o swoim życiu prywatnym.  
- Witam sexy chłopaka- powiedziała zalotnie Sam  
- Hej- powiedział uśmiechnięty Beck  
- Jak cieszysz się, że występujesz w naszym programie?0 pytają dziewczyny  
- Bardzo- powiedział niepewnie chłopak  
- To dobrze, wiec powiedz nam cos o filmie, w którym grasz,  
- Tak naprawdę nie mogę dużo na ten temat powiedzieć, tyle ile mogę wam powiedzieć ze gram jednego ze strażaków ratujących Głowna bohaterkę  
- No ok, a coś o Twoim życiu prywatnym  
- Co byście chciały wiedzieć?  
- Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły  
- W LA do Hollywood Arts High School.  
- Opowiedz nam cos o tej szkole  
- To szkoła dla utalentowanych ludzi.  
- Ok, a masz dziewczynę.  
- No tak mam…- powiedział niepewnie Beck.  
- Wstydzisz się jej?- zapytała żartobliwie Sam.  
- Często daje mi ku temu powód  
- Czemu tak mówisz?  
- Wiesz nie mogę gadać z żadna inna dziewczyna, bo jej się to nie podoba. Bron Boże niech któraś mnie dotknie, rozpętuje się piekło.  
- Wygląda ze to dość zaborcza osóbka. Opowiedz nam o niej cos więcej  
- Zaborcza proszę was gdyby wiedział ze siedzę tu z wami pewnie wsiadłaby w pierwszy samolot do NY żeby na mnie i na was nakrzyczeć. Wiesz Jade to Jade postrach szkoły, taka czarownica. Przeważnie bywa średnia, nienawidzi większości rzeczy, jest tak cholernie trudna. Chce mnie tylko dla siebie to jest męczące, nie ma własnego życia wchodzi z butami w moje.  
- Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem właśnie powiedziałeś o swojej dziewczynie czarownica?

- Tak czarownica, ale nie wiedźma, po prostu ona nie jest zbyt miła osoba.  
- Tak samo jak Sam- wtrącił Fredzie  
- Fred dwa kroki do tyłu- powiedział zła Sam.  
- To, dlaczego jesteś z kimś, kogo widocznie nie kochasz- zapytała niewinnie Carly  
Beck był tak wstrząśnięty pytaniem, że porostu siedział z otwartymi ustami.  
- Masz nam cos do powiedzenia?- zapytała Sam  
- Dlaczego myślicie ze jej nie kocham?- zapytał nadal szokowany Beck.  
- Jeszcze nie powiedziałeś o niej nic dobrego  
- Bo nie wiem, co dobrego mam o niej powiedzieć- powiedział Beck i wtedy dopiero zrozumiał sens swoich słów.  
- No kurwa człowieku to, dlaczego z nią jesteś?- zapytała Sam.  
- To nie tak … to znaczy…  
- spokojnie człowieku to leci tylko na żywo w naszym programie.- powiedziała rozbawiona Sam.  
- Co?! Kurwa!- powiedział Beck.  
- Mam pomysł- powiedziała Carly  
- jaki?- zapytał Beck.  
- To- powiedziała Carly i pocałowała Becka.  
Na tym program iCarly się skończył. Cała grupa przyjaciół siedziała w szoku psutej sali. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć, ani słowa żeby nie zdenerwować bardziej Jade.  
- Wiecie, co to koniec- powiedziała wkurzona Jade  
Cat i Robbie płakali, a Andree i Tori po prostu patrzyli nie mówiąc nadal nic.  
- Jade coc chcesz zrobić- zapytała Tori.  
- Musze wyjechać z tego chorego środowiska- powiedział Jade i wybiegła z sali. Andree wybiegł z za nią, złapał ja w ostatnim momencie, gdy wchodziła już do auta.  
- Jade nie myślisz, że to trochę dramatyczne  
- Nie- powiedział Jade we łzach.  
- Nie płacz Jade proszę- powiedział Andre i przytulił ja szczelnie.  
- Musze wyjechać bardzo dobrze wiesz ze, gdy Beck wróci nie będę potrafiła mu nie wybaczyć.- powiedziała smutnie dziewczyna.  
- Wiem, ale obiecaj mi cos  
- Jasne  
- Daj znać mi i Cat gdzie jesteś, bo inaczej będziemy się martwic- powiedział chłopak.  
- Dobrze, ale obiecaj ze nie powiecie Beckowi gdzie jestem  
- Obiecuje, choć nadal sądzę ze nie powinnaś tego robić, ale rozumiem  
- Dziękuję Andree- powiedziała Jade i pocałowała go policzek, wyszła z jego uścisku wsiadła do auta i odjechała. W tym momencie Andree wiedział, że nie będzie jej widział pewnie przez dłuższy czas.  
Jade przyjechał do domu, bardzo załamana. Wiedział, co musi zrobić zmieniła status na TheSlap na wolna i poszła do ojca ze rzez pewien czas chce wyjechać do swojej ciotki do Ohio i zacząć tam szkołę. Jej tata nie miał nic przeciwko i powiedział, że w ciągu tygodnia powinien załatwić formalności. Jade jedzie do cioci żeby oczyścić umysł.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2  
Beck kolejnego dnia nie wiedział, o co chodzi, Jade nie odpowiadała na jego sms-y, próbował dodzwonić się do innych jego przyjaciół, ale oni też milczą. Wszedł, więc wieczorem na stronę TheSlap chcąc się dowiedzieć, dlaczego są tak zajęci, ale jedyne, co zobaczył to zmianę statusu Jade na wolna. Miał być jeszcze 2 tygodnie w NY wiec nie mógł nic zrobić na odległość. Wszystko przychodziło mu do głowy, nawet to ze Jade znalazła sobie kogoś innego, zupełnie zapomniał wczorajsze spotkanie z Carly i Sam. Gdy Carly go pocałowała odepchnął ją i powiedział ze kocha Jade taką, jaka jest ze wszystkimi jej wadami i że jej nie zdradzi. Wszedł na stronę Cat widząc ciekawy wpis, „_Jak jeden program internetowy może zniszczyć idealny związek_". Beck nie zastanawiał się długo i napisał komentarz:, Co_ tam Cat? Dzieje się coś?_. Od razu zauważył wpis Andree _Żartujesz koleś teraz czy jak?_. Następna była Tori ; _Jak możesz być tak nie czuły_? Kolejna była Trina;_ Czyli teraz Beck mam u Ciebie szanse? _Beck był zdezorientowany; _O co wam chodzi?_ Teraz była Andree: _wejdź na stronę iCarly to może zrozumiesz. _Teraz była Cat: _Tak, jakim jesteś debilem!_. Beck odrazy wylogował się z TheSlap i wszedł na iCarly. Wszedł na film, w którym wstępował i zobaczył jak to wszystko źle wyszło. Widział komentarze chciało mu się płakać jak źle potraktował Jade. W końcu kocha ją, a zraniłem ją. A na odległość mi przecież nie uwierzy, że to nie było tak jak wyglądało. Poza tym, dlaczego mówiłem o niej tak, to wszystko moja wina.- wypominał sobie Beck. Napisał smsa do Jade:_ Nie skreślaj nas proszę, to nie jest tak daj mi wytłumaczyć proszę. Kocham Cię Beck. _Po chwili dostał odpowiedz jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany: _To jest za późno, daj mi spokój dla mnie to koniec_. Beck nie chciał się z tym pogodzić: _Jade kochanie ja ją odepchnąłem od razu jak mnie pocałowała naprawdę. Musisz mi uwierzyć_ Jade odpisała: _Wierze Ci, ale to nie tylko o pocałunek chodzi, ale to, co powiedziałeś o mnie. Nie chce, nie mogę tego wybaczyć. Zapomnij o mnie. Nie pisz więcej, bo zablokuje Twój numer._ Beck patrzył na tego sms-a i nie chciał uwierzyć, że wszystko ma się skończyć, przez jakieś głupie słowa, które powiedział bez zastanowienia_. Jade proszę kocham Cię w życiu o Tobie nie zapomnę kocham Cię. Ja nie myślałem jak powiedziałem to, ale nie o to mi chodziło ja akceptuje Twoje wady. Nie chce zaprzepaścić tych 3 lat przez głupotę. Zrobię wszystko by to naprawić. Nigdy nie dam Ci odejść._ Beck nie dostał już odpowiedzi, wiedział, że Jade nie rzuca słowy na wiatr i pewnie zablokowała jego numer. Wszedł kolejny raz na TheSlap i napisał: _Jede West kocham Cię i nigdy nie przestanę._ Nastrój: _smutny._

Minęły 2 tygodnie:  
Beck wrócił wczoraj do domu a dzisiaj miał być jego powrót do szkoły. Był zdenerwowany nie miał kontaktu z Jade od 2 tygodni ani żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół. Wszedł do szkoły i zauważył cos dziwnego szafka Jade była inna bez nożyczek. Już wtedy wiedział, że musiało się stać coś złego. Zauważył, że wszyscy oprócz Jade stali przy szafce Tori i rozmawiali. Gdy podszedł do nich rozmowa nagle umilkła.  
- Hej- przywitał się Beck  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego mruki od niechcenia – Cześć  
- Co się z wami dzieje?- zapytał chłopak.  
- To Twoja wina ze nie ma Jade- krzyczała Cat  
- Co? Co to znaczy nie ma- zapytał zdziwiony chłopak.  
- Po Twoim wyczynie odeszła ze szkoły- odpowiedział Andree  
- To znaczy chodzi, do Northridge tak?  
- Nie przeprowadziła się z LA  
- Co?! To jest nie możliwe, dlaczego miałaby to zrobić kochała ta szkołę  
- Przez Ciebie idioto- powiedział Rex  
- To może jej rodzice wiedza gdzie jest? Na pewno wiedzą! Cat a ty cos wiesz?- powiedział wstrząśnięty Beck.  
- Nawet, jeżeli co wiem to Ci nie powiem  
- Cat musisz mi powiedzieć, co wiesz rozumiesz- powiedział Beck i chwycił dziewczynę z ramiona  
- Nie!- krzyczała dziewczyna i uciekła, a Robbi z Rexem poszli za nią  
- Zostaw ją w spokoju nie zasługujesz na nią- powiedział Andree  
- Nic nie wiesz o moim związku z Jade- powiedział wkurzony Beck  
- Nie może nie wiem, ale widziałam ja znoszoną po tym, co zobaczyła w Internecie  
- Byłeś z nią wtedy- powiedział zburzony chłopak.  
- Tak właściwie wszyscy byliśmy- powiedziała dotychczas cicha Tori.  
- Oh.. Ok., ale musicie mi uwierzyć ja nie zdradziłem Jade to ta laska się na mnie rzuciła.  
- Hmm.. Jak zawsze- wtrącił Andree  
- O co Ci koleś chodzi?  
- Proszę Cię zawsze flirtowałeś z każdą laską na oczach Jade miałeś to gdzieś czy ona to zauważy czy nie w życiu ich nie odciągałeś czy nie mówiłeś im, że masz dziewczynę. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie dbałeś o Jade nie rozumiem jak mogła wytrzymać z Tobą 3 lata.  
- Bo się kochamy ty tego nigdy nie rozumiesz, bo nigdy nie byłeś zakochany.  
- Byłem- krzyczał Andree  
- proszę Cię, z która tygodniową dziewczyna- wyśmiał go Beck.  
- Chłopaki spokój!- krzyczała Tori.  
- Ty nic nie wiesz- krzyczał Andre  
- To może mnie oświeć- odpowiada  
- Byłem i jestem zakochany w Jade to chciałeś usłyszeć, ale ona była głupio zaślepiona w Tobie osobie, którą miała ją gdzieś.  
- Kurwa myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty zakochałeś się w mojej dziewczynie,  
- Byłej dziewczynie.  
- Ale jak się w niej zakochałeś była moja dziewczyna, poza tym dbam o nią i ja kocham  
- Tak, bo akurat tak miło się o niej wypowiadałeś, że była można wyczuć Twoją miłość.  
- Słuchaj widziałeś tylko to, co działo się w szkole nie widziałeś naszej relacji poza nią  
- Nie musiałem wystarczyło mi to, co widziałem w szkole, pocałowałeś Tori- bez obrazy powiedział Andre spoglądając na Tori. Gdy tylko Jade nie była w zasięgi wzroku rozmawiałeś z każda laska nawet pozwalałeś myrać się po włosach, flirtowałeś z tą aktorką, nigdy nie stałeś po jej stronie chciałeś zebry się zmieniła a to ona była, która walczyła o ten związek ty zawsze się poddawałeś. Jak spaliła sobie o mało dłoń zamiast wyjść za swoja dziewczyno nadal bawiłeś się we Francuza, czy taki robi kochający chłopak?  
- Twoja prawda to gówno prawda- krzyczał Beck. Mam zamiar iść do klasy.  
- Hej Beck- zamruczała cheerleaderki Amanda  
- Hej- powiedział od niechcenia Beck  
- Dawno Cię nie widziałam- mruczała nadal  
- No tak byłem w NY.  
- Więc jak w końcu wróciłeś i jesteś sam i Twoja psycho ex nie ma zamiar na mnie naskoczyć to może się spotkamy.  
- Co?- zapytał szokowany Beck.  
- Chcesz się umówić?- flirtowała dziewczyna.  
- Nie!- krzyknął Beck- Aż dziewczyna odskoczyła  
- ale dlaczego? Pasujemy do siebie obaj popularni, seksowni- powiedziała dziewczyna dotykając ramiona Becka.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie i nie obraz Jade to tylko przerwa wrócimy się siebie.  
Amanda zaczęła się śmiać  
- Proszę Cię ośmieszyłeś ja i zdradziłeś żadna szanująca się dziewczyna by nie wróciła.  
- Słuchaj Amanda nie wierz w to, co Ci pokazują w Internecie to była nie prawda, a z Jade mam zamiar wziąć ślub u żyć długo i szczęśliwie.  
- Tak skoro tak mówisz Beck, ale dopóki jej nie ma możemy się spotkać.  
- Nie nie słyszałeś mnie, nie chce nikogo innego niż Jade.  
- Nie oszukuj się Beck jeszcze przyjdziesz.  
- żegnam- powiedział zirytowany chłopak.  
Pierwszy dzień Jade w nowej szkole:

Ojciec Jade razem z jej matką, przywieźli ją do ich ciotki Lucy i wujka Dana. Byli bezdzietni, więc z wielką chęcią chcieli zaopiekować się ich bratanicą. Jade wiedziała, że może postąpiła pochopnie, ale nie było już odwrotu. Nie mogłaby znieść tych wszystkich dziewczyn klejących się do jej ex, gdy wróci z NY. Chciała odzyskać siebie, może nawet znaleźć nową miłość. Jak obiecała dała znać swoim przyjaciółką, że żyje i dopiero dojechała do ciotki. Chciała ich informować na bieżąco. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że być nową w szkole jest stresujące, szczególnie, gdy przychodzi się, jako senior w środku semestru, ale musiała zaryzykować. Miała nadzieje, że nie będzie tak źle i może nawet znajdzie nowych przyjaciół. Jasne nikt nie zastąpi Cat, Andre, czy nawet Tori i Rabbiego, ale co jej szkodzi spróbować. Może tym razem spróbuje być miła dla ludzi. Do szkoły miała iść dopiero po weekendzie, więc mogła jeszcze przygotować się psychicznie na to. W sobotę wybrała się do centrum handlowego. Widziała czarną dziewczynę z krzywymi, Azjatkę i dziwnie ubraną brunetkę rozmawiającymi z trzema cheerleaderkami. Już chciała do nich podejść i nakrzyczeć na te cheerleaderki, gdy usłyszała ich rozmowę.  
- Wczorajsza próba chóru była do bani!- krzyczała latino cheerio  
- Musze się zgodzić, z Santana!- powiedziała dziwnie ubrana brunetka.  
- No chyba Hobbit- powiedziała znowu ta sama cheerleaderka  
- Tana wyluzuj- powiedziała afroamerykanka  
- Merci jestem spokojna!  
- Dobrze, dobrze, musi ktoś pogadać z Schuesterem.  
- Tak, ale jak mu przetłumaczyć, że disco nie jest cool?- zapytała blond cheerio  
- Nie wiem może nastawimy mu w końcu odpowiednie fale w radiu- powiedziała zirytowana Latino.  
Jade chciała się zaśmiać, ale nie chciała żeby odkryły, że ktoś je podsłuchuje.  
- Czyli mamy mu się wkraść do auta- spytała zdenerwowana Azjatka.  
- To będzie zabawa- powiedziała druga blond cheerio, która przypominała, Jade trochę zachowaniem Cat  
- Nie kochanie- powiedziała Latino i przytuliła blond dziewczynę do siebie.  
- Ohh.. dlaczego?- spytała smutnie dziewczyna.  
- Bo to nie legalne Britt- powiedziała Latino  
- Ale musimy cos zrobić z tym Disco- powiedziała afroamerykanka  
- Tak tylko, co?- spytała blond dziewczyna  
- Nie wiem pogadamy z chłopakami może nam pomogą coś wymyślić  
Tak zgodziły się dziewczyny i poszły w jakoś stronę. Jade stała tam w lekkim szoku, Cheerio z jej szkoły są dziwne, a te były naprawdę zabawne. W ogóle wszystkie dziewczyny wdawały się sympatyczne, ta dziwnie ubrana brunetka przypominała jej Tori, ale nie chciała zawracać sobie nią głowy. Jade miała zamiar zakupić sobie jakieś nowe nożyczki do zabawy i iść do swojego nowego domu.  
Nastał poniedziałek szybciej niż Jade by się tego spodziewała. Weszła do szkoły i widziała różne osoby zupełnie różne od jej dawnej szkoły. Szła dalej, gdy zauważyła tą afroamerykanke, która widziała w weekend w centrum handlowym. Stała z założonymi rękoma i patrzyła na blond piłkarza gadającymi z jakimiś cheerio. Jade korciło żeby do niej podejść i zagadać, w końcu po chwili patrzenia stwierdziła, że nic nie traci.  
- Hej- powiedziała Jade i czekała na jakąkolwiek reakcje ze strony dziewczyny. Gdy nie otrzymała ją pokiwała jej ręką przed twarzą.  
- Ojj przykro mi- powiedziała speszona dziewczyna. Znamy się?  
- Nie jestem tu nowa nazywam się Jade West a ty?  
- Mercedes Jones, ale wszyscy mówią mi Merci, albo Miłosierdzie.  
- Fajnie- powiedziała Jade.  
- Skąd jesteś?  
- Z LA  
- I chciałaś przyjechać uczyć się do Ohio- spytał zdziwiona dziewczyna  
- No tak nowe doświadczenia, no wiesz- powiedziała pierwsze kłamstwo, jakie jej przyszło do głowy.  
- No tak rozumiem- kiwała na zgodę Merci.  
- Mogę Cię o coś zapytać?  
- Tak jasne  
- kto to jest ten koleś, na którego się gapisz  
- to mój chłopak Sam- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna  
- I nie jesteś zła, że gada z tymi laskami?- spytała zdziwiona, Jade.  
- On wie, że tu jestem, poza tym lepiej od zazdrości działa pokazując mu taka samą sytuacje- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna zacierając ręce.  
- Nie rozumiem, jak to byłby mój chłopak urwałabym mu głowę.  
- Wiesz mogłabym na niego zacząć krzyczeć, ale, po co jak mogę porozmawiać z jakimś innym piłkarzem, wtedy może zauważyć, co robi i nauczyć się swojej lekcji.  
- Ale masz wzrok jakbyś miała go zabić  
- No tak nie mówię, że to fajnie widząc go w takiej sytuacji, ale ufam mu, nie ufam tylko tym laska.  
- Tak wiem, co mówisz- mówi smutnie Jade  
- Tak?- spytała Merci patrząc na dziewczynę  
- Mój były chłopak miał dokładnie baką sama sytuację, no może Tyche bardziej, bo one zawsze głaskały go po jego włosach.  
- No tak za to można urwać łeb- powiedziała Merci ze śmiechem.  
- Dlaczego się śmiejesz?- spytała lekko zła Jade,  
- przykro mi, po prostu wiesz moje przyjaciółki są głównym Cheerio, jeżeli dotną mojego chłopaka wylecą ze składu  
- Czyli masz lepsza sytuacje.  
- Lepsza jak lepsza- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna- Wiesz szkole się pilnują, ale jak nie ma nikogo w pobliżu są trudne. Ale Sam umie sobie z nim radzić, one wiedza, że chodzi ze mną i mnie kocha to najważniejsze.  
- Skoro tak mówisz- powiedziała z ironia Jade.  
- Słucham?- spytała spokojnie Merci.  
- Wiesz miłość czasem nie wystarcza, faceci maja swoje instynkty i lubią zdradzać swoje dziewczyny.  
- Wiesz tak samo można powiedzieć o dziewczynach, to nie zależy od płci, tylko od charakteru danej osoby.  
- Czyli sądzisz, że jeżeli ktoś kogoś zdradza to ktoś tej osoby nie kochał.?- spytala z nutką złości w głosie Jade.  
- Nie koniecznie, to zależy od wielu czynników. Na przykład od słabego charakteru, od ilości alkoholu we krwi, złego konta widzenia obrazu czy po prostu źle zinterpretowanego zdarzenia.  
- No tak to ma sens- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Jade. Wiesz może gdzie jest klasa Pani Morisson.  
- Jasne mamy to samo, możemy iść razem- powiedziała radośnie Merci.  
- To jak idziemy? – spytała dziewczyna  
- Poczekaj Sam powinien do nas dojść za chwilę- powiedziała dziewczyna.  
I jak wypowiedziała te zdanie, za jakoś chwilę Sam ruszył w ich stronę. Podszedł do Merci objął ją od tylu i pocałował w policzek.  
- Kto jest twoim nowym przyjacielem kochanie- zapytał chłopak.  
- To Jade West- powiedziała wskazując na dziewczynę, a to mój chłopak Sam Evans. Jade ma klasę z nami- powiedziała Merci.  
- No to fajnie, miło mi Cię poznać- powiedział uśmiechnięty Sam  
- Mi Ciebie również- odburkła Jade.  
Sam udawałam, że nie słyszał tonu głosu dziewczyny i tylko się uśmiechnął chwycił Merci za rękę i powiedział.  
- Chodźmy do klasy za nim się spóźnimy- dziewczyny zgodziły się kiwając głową.  
Gdy myślał, że Jade nie słyszy, szepnął do Merci.  
- Co jest z tą laską?- zapukał Sam  
- Wiesz te rozmowy Cheerio przypominają jej zachowanie jego byłego- odpowiedziała Merci.  
- No tak Cheerio są wszędzie i nie rozumieją słowa nie- powiedział Sam.  
- No dokładnie- odpowiedział Merci.  
Jade wszystko słyszała i przyglądała się z boku parze. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego dziewczyna nawet nie krzyczała na swojego chłopaka, ale chciała żeby zrozumiał, więc postanowiła, że zacznie robić wywiady tak jak robiła to w swojej byłej szkole, tym razem jednak nauczy innych chłopaków jak traktuje się odpowiednia swoje dziewczyny. Nazwie to Rada dla chłopaka Jade West- postanowiła. Jade w trakcie reszty zajęć poznała resztę przyjaciół Merci. Widziała różne związki dwa homoseksualne, na których nie bardzo się znała, ale z nimi chętnie też przeprowadzi wywiad. Poznała te dziewczyny, które widziała w centrum handlowym i ich partnerów. Stwierdziła, że naprawdę może poczuć się tu całkiem fajnie, jeden problem był to, że nadal tęskniłam za Beckiem i nikt nawet w połowie nie mógł mu dorastać do pięt.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

To był już tydzień, od kiedy Beck wrócił do szkoły, niestety nic nie układało się jak powinno. Jedyni z jego przyjaciół, którzy z nim rozmawiali to był Tori i Robbie, ale to było najmniej pomocne, bo choć miał, z kim gadać na przerwach to oni mieli najmniejszy a nawet zerowy kontakt z Jade. To nie było dziwne w końcu jego dziewczyna tolerowała tylko Robbiego, a za Tori nie przepadała, od kiedy widziała ja wycierającą jego zalaną bluzkę przez kawę. Tori pewnie na początku miała w nim zauroczenie, ale Jade wiedziała swoje. Pewnie to było jego wina, bo często zamiast po stronie swojej dziewczyny stawał po stronie Tori, ale chciał ją po prostu nauczyć lepszego zachowania, teraz jak myśli o tym myślał, że to był błąd, że specjalnie wciskał nie odpowiednie przyciski w Jade, a później jeszcze miał do niej o to pretensje. Ale obiecał sobie, że gdy znajdzie Jade i wybłaga żeby do niego wrócił, to się zmieni. Niestety nie miał bladego pojęcia jak odnaleźć swoją ukochaną, Cat mu nie pomoże, bo przez niego straciła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, jak na głupiutką dziewczynkę, tej krzywdy nie potrafiła mu zapomnieć, a Andre o nim w ogóle nie mógł słychać nie rozumiał jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł go tak zdradzić Jade jest jego i to było wiadome od pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy tylko się poznali. Na początku wszyscy byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale była niezaprzeczalna wież, która nie pozwoliła im długo pozostać w takim związku. Pamięta jakby to było wczoraj, a minęło już 3 lata.

Retrospekcja  
Tori jeszcze nie chodziła do Hollywood Arts High School byli tylko on, Jade, Andre, Cat i Robbie. Przyjaźnili się wszyscy od jakiś 4 miesięcy, ale Beck nie mógł zapomnieć o tych przenikających niebieskich oczach. Zdarzało mu się patrzyć na nią zbyt długo i marzyć, przez co zdarzało mu się obrywać od niej w żebra, albo jakiś głupi tekst. W końcu nawet w nocy nie mógł spać prze z nią, więc postanowił, że w końcu zaprosi ją na randkę. Wiedział, że musi wymyślać coś wyjątkowego żeby z nim wyszła. Dlatego wymyślił plan, który nie mógł zawieść. Najpierw udawał, że mu nie zależy i rozmawiał z jakimiś laskami, a gdy już widział, że Jade zależy, bo wypalała mu dziury w tył głowy, wprowadził swoje uczucia na nią. Zapytał się jej czy ma czas po szkole, bo chcę jej coś pokazać. Na początku nie była zbyt chętna, ale po chwili namawiana w końcu się zgodziła. Beck przyjechał po nią około 7 p.m i zawiózł ją na wzgórze gdzie można było zobaczyć całe miasto. Jade była zachwycona. Beck uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po obejrzeniu zachodzącego słońca i palących się z oddali domów, Beck wziął Jade na kolację i Dł jej w prezencie parę czarnych świecących nożyczek. Wszystko było zaplanowane perfekcyjnie. Gdy wracali do domu chłopak odprowadził ją pod drzwi i gdy miała już wchodzić do domu chwycił ją obrócili i pocałował. To był najlepszy pocałunek, jaki miał w całym swoim życiu. Od tego czasu byli w związku.

Beck nie wiedział, co ma zrobić i jak odnaleźć Jade. Oddałby za to wszystko by znowu mieć ja w swoich ramionach i całować. Nie wiedział jednak, że dzisiejszego dnia dowie się o Jade czegoś. Była w końcu duża przerwa, gdy usłyszał rozmowę swoich przyjaciół.  
- I jak miewa się Jade?- zapytała z ciekawości Tori  
- Dobrze- zapiszczała Cat  
- tak- potwierdził Andre- Rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj i mówiła, że poznała naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół w swojej nowej szkole, ale i tak tęskni za nami i jak to Jade powiedziała nawet za Tori i Robbie.  
- Dzięki tak myślę- powiedziała Tori  
- tak cała Jade- potwierdził Robbie. Ale i tak tęsknie za nią.  
- Tak to było zabawne jak sikałeś przez nią w spodnie- zaśmiał się Rex  
- To nieprawda- powiedział, Robbie.  
Wszyscy z przyjaciół spojrzeli na niego i chłopak ze zawstydzeniem powiedział.  
- No może zdarzyło mi się raz czy dwa.  
- Albo kilkanaście- zaśmiał się Rex  
I cała grupka przyjaciół zaczęła się śmiać. Nawet Beck w ukryciu chciał się zaśmiać.  
- Tak się cieszże moja Jedey jest szczęśliwa- podskakuje z radości Cat  
- I poznała tak jakiegoś gorącego kolesia- zapytała Tori  
Beck zacisnął pięści i modlił się żeby odpowiedz brzmiała nie.  
Cat pokiwała smutnie na nie.- Jadey nadal tęskni za Beckiem- powiedziała Cat. Jadey udaje, że nie obchodzi ją, co robi, ale zawsze pyta o niego od niechcenia, widać, że nadal go kocha/  
Beck chciał podskakiwacz radości, więc nadal miał szanse pomyślał. Wiedział, że Jade nie będzie mogła od tak zapomnieć ich związku.  
- Fujjj- powiedział sfrustrowany Andre- ja tego nie rozumiem przecież Beck na nią ewidentnie nie zasługuje.  
- Andre Beck to Twój najlepszy przyjaciel jak możesz tak mówić?- spytała Tori.  
- Ja nie wiem jak możesz go bronić- powiedział zirytowany- Nie wystarczy, że on zawsze bronił Cię przez Jade to ty robisz to samo. Może powinniście być ze sobą i spróbować ułożyć swój idealny związek – powiedział sfrustrowany i odszedł.  
- Co jest Andre?- spytała Cat.  
- Mu po prostu bardzo zależy na Jade- powiedział łagodnie Robbie.  
- Mi tez – krzyczała Cat.  
- Uspokój się Cat- wiemy to uwierz mi.  
- Szkoda, że Jade nie ma z nami- powiedziała smutnie Cat.  
- Jade wróci- pocieszyła ją Tori.  
- Wiem, ale dopiero na studia, pisała mi, że niektórzy z jej nowych przyjaciół też się tu wybierają i będzie mieszkała z nimi w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu- piszczała Cat.  
- No to fajnie – powiedziała myląc się Tori.  
- Ale to nie wszystko- powiedziała radośnie Cat. Chce żebym ich poznała i zamieszkała z nimi- podskakiwała Cat.  
- Czyli jej plany nie obejmują Becka?- spytał Robbie.  
- Jadelyn chciałaby żeby Beck był z nią, ale ona na dzień dzisiejszy nie jest mu w stanie wybaczyć.  
- Rozumiemy- pokiwali oboje.  
W tym momencie ruszył w ich stronę już wesoły Andre ciągnąc za sobą Sinjina.  
- Chłopaki nie uwierzycie?- powiedział uśmiechnięty.  
- W co?- spytali zdziwieni.  
- Jade włożyła filmik na stronie swojej nowej szkoły. Prowadzi jakieś wywiady.- powiedział Andre nadal uśmiechnięty jakby wygrał w totka.  
- Skąd wiesz?- zapytała głupio Tori.  
- Ja ją wyśledziłem- powiedział dumny z siebie Sinjin  
- Możemy iść to teraz zobaczyć?- spytała wesoło Cat.  
- Jasne – powiedział Sinjin i chciał zaprowadził ich do pustej Sali, gdy Beck pojawił się z ukrycia.  
- Ja też chce to zobaczyć- powiedział Beck.  
- Dlaczego?- spytał zły Andre.  
- Bo mam do tego takie samo prawo jak ty to w końcu publiczne- powiedział Beck.  
- No nie do końca publiczne- powiedział Sinjin  
- Jak to?- spytali wszyscy.  
- Właściwie musiałem jakby trochę włamać się na ich stronę żeby to obejrzeć.  
- Czyli to nie legalne?- spytała wystraszona Tori.  
- Nie- powiedział oburzony Sinjin. To trochę jak strona TheSlap tylko z jej szkoły żeby wejść potrzebujesz hasła i to tyle  
- No ok.- powiedzieli, więc wszyscy.  
- Chcecie to zobaczyć czy nie- zapytała Sinjin  
- Tak- powiedzieli chorem.  
Wszyscy poszli, więc za Sinjinem do pustej Sali, ku oburzeniu Andre. Sinjin podłączył swojego laptopa do projektora i puścił film na dużym ekranie. Po chwili, gdy Sinjin znowu wylogował się na stronę tamtej szkoły pojawił się obraz Jade.

Hej jestem Jade West, a to mój pierwszy filmik na tej stronię. Umieszczałam je wcześniej na swojej starej szkole, ale to nie ważne- powiedziała kręcąc głową. Może nie wszyscy mnie znają, bo jestem nowa, ale jeszcze mnie poganiacie- powiedziała dziewczyna z przenikliwym uśmiechem. Ale przejdźmy teraz do filmiku. Więc postanowiłam, że będę robić filmiki pt. Rada dla chłopaka. A na pierwszy ogień idzie Sam Evans- powiedziała dziewczyna. I po chwili pojawił się przystojny blondyn w kurtce piłkarza ujawniające swoje mięśnie spod obcisłej bluzki.  
Cat i Tori krzyczały – SEXXIII.  
- Ciiii..- powiedzieli chłopacy.  
- Przedstawisz się nam- powiedziała z błyskiem w oku Jade.  
- Poczekaj, poczekaj- powiedział chłopak- To ni będzie tak, że zaraz będziesz chciała mnie karmić z garnka sera, robionego przez kota jak to było u Britt.- spytał chłopak.  
- Nie!- krzyczała oburzona dziewczyna.  
- Uff…- odetchnął chłopak.  
- Ja na Twoim miejscu tak bym się nie cieszyła- powiedziała Jade.  
- Dlaczego?- spytał szokowany.  
- Tak tylko- powiedziała Jade- No, więc przedstawisz się nam i powiesz cos o sobie.  
- No tak wiec nazywam się Sam Evans pochodzę z Tennessee, od dwóch lat uczęszczam do szkoły w Ohio. Od 1,5 roku jestem związku z Merci. Hmm.. Co jeszcze mam dwójkę młodszego rodzeństwa Stevie i Stacie. Uwielbiam Avatara, jestem w zespole Footballowym, trenuję pływanie i należę do chóru New Direction. Tak to by było na tyle.  
- Świetnie- powiedziała Jade. Teraz będziesz odpowiadać na moje pytania- powiedziała Jade i zaczęła pocierać ręce  
- Ok.- powiedział lekko przestraszony.  
- Powiedziałeś mi, że chodzisz z Miłosierdziem- powiedziała Jade.  
- Tak- powiedział uśmiechając się.  
- To, dlaczego flirtujesz z innymi dziewczynami na jej oczach?- zapytała z wściekłością w oczach.  
- Nie flirtuje z innymi dziewczynami- powiedział zły.  
- Ciekawe to samo mówił mój były.  
- Słuchaj Jade rozumiem byłaś skrzywdzona przez byłego chłopaka, ale ja nie jestem nim kocham Merci i nigdy nie zrobię nic żeby ją zranić.  
- To się staje coraz ciekawsze, normalnie jakbyś znał mojego byłego, bo słyszę te same brednie- powiedziała z wściekłością dziewczyna.  
- Po pierwsze wyluzuj dziewczyno, powiedział spokojnie Sam, bo z stąd wyjdę, po drugie wiedziałem, że to zbyt piękne żebyśmy mieli kulturalną rozmowę, bo, od kiedy stałaś z Merci i widziałaś jak rozmawiam po treningu z jakimiś dziewczynami patrzysz na mnie jak na najgorszego skurwysyna, po trzecie ostatni raz mowie Ci, że nie jestem Twoim byłym i nie jestem nic podobnym do niego, choć może źle odbierałaś jego rozmowy tak jak odbierasz moje, po czwarte chodzę z Merci i dla mnie najważniejsze jest, że ona mi ufa i wie, że ją i tylko wyłącznie ja kocham, nikomu innemu nie musze tego udowadniać, wiem, że wkurza się, gdy podchodzą do mnie inne dziewczyny, ale to normalna reakcja tez się wkurzam, gdy widzę ze rozmawia z jakimiś kolesiami. Po piąte, cheerleaderki wszystkie z każdej szkoły już tak mają, że zawsze zarywają do zajętych kolesi, żeby pokazać innym dziewczyną, że są lepsze. Niestety w większości przypadków im się udaje i to jest przykre jak faceci traktują swoje dziewczyny. Możesz zapytać Quinn, Britt czy Tane, one Ci powiedzą, że robiły to samo do póki nie spotkały swoich prawdziwych miłości i o to chodzi w życiu żeby spotkać miłość swojego życia, dbać i pielęgnować ją.  
- Tak to było piękne- powiedziała autentycznie wzruszona Jade, ale szybko się ogarnęła. Czyli myślisz, że rozmowa z innymi dziewczynami to nic takiego?  
- To zależy od wielu aspektów- powiedział chłopak.  
- Czyli?- spytała z znużeniem.

- czy to tylko rozmowa, czy flirt.  
- To jak rozróżnić zwykłą rozmowę od flirtu?  
- Wiesz np. ja podchodzą do mnie różne dziewczyny nie, które po kilka razy, ale ja i tak nie znam ich imion. Mogę do nich mówić czy pobekiwać, ale to nic nie znaczy w większości nawet ich nie słucham. Ignoruje wszystkie telefony czy inne wszelakie kontakty z nimi, po prostu nie chce być chamski jak przychodzą do mnie po prostu chce być dżentelmenem, na którego wychowali mnie rodzice.  
- Czyli jak by podeszła dziewczyna i Cię pocałowała, co byś zrobił?  
- Próbowałbym do tego nie dopuścić, a jak już to by się stało to bym ją odepchnął.  
- A co byś zrobił jak Merc nie chciałaby się do Ciebie odezwać, bo uważałaby, że ją zdradziłeś?  
- Próbowałbym jej to zapewne wytłumaczyć, przyszedłbym do niej i powiedział jej o tej sytuacji, jako pierwszy za nim mogłaby usłyszeć od kogoś innego.  
- A jeżeliby dowiedziała się od kogoś innego, albo widziała to z boku i źle odebrała cała sytuację?  
- Spojrzałabym jej w oczy i powiedział jej prawdę, że to nie moja wina i jak zauważyłaby szczerość w moich oczach i prawdziwa miłość nie musiałaby się zastanawiać tylko wybaczyłaby.  
- Tak pewnie masz rację, dzięki Sam za rozmowę.  
I na tym kończę dzisiejszy wywiad na razie.

Wywiad się skończył i wszyscy siedzieli z rożnymi wyrazami twarzy. Jedyne, co było wspólne, że autentycznie się cieszyli, że widzą Jade, szkoda tylko, że wyłącznie na ekranie. Andre był z niej dumny, Cat cieszyła się, że Jade nie jest samotna w tamtej szkole, Rabbiemu po prostu brakowało jej i jej przegryzek, Tori była zachwycona, a Beck był zamyślony. Już teraz wiedział gdzie jest, bo widnieje adres tamtej szkoły i dzięki temu chłopakowi wie jak sprawić by mu uwierzyła, brakuje tylko jednego szczególiku, kiedy, jak, z kim wyruszy na tą misję…


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Beck od tego dnia, kiedy zobaczył wywiad z Jade z tym kolesiem, śledził na bieżąco jej stronę. Widział jej wpisy na tablicy i wiedział, że pod każdym radosnym tekstem byłe drugie dno, za którym ukrywał się smutek. Oglądał zdjęcia i w jej oczach zauważał ból. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że to przez niego, ale cieszył się, że ma przynajmniej osoby, które ją wspierają. Nadal myślał, w jaki sposób ma zamiar zaskoczyć Jade swoim przyjazdem. Wiedział, że nic nie zdziała zarywającym i nadal pisującym do niej Andre, wiec miał zamiar się z nim pogodzić i wybić mu z głowy Jade. Może połączy go z Tori, nawet z Cat, ale Jade jest jego i tylko jego.  
Kolejnego dnia w szkole szedł z nastawieniem dosyć dobrym, miał dobry plan, który miał zamiar wykorzystać. Jednak zmienił się, gdy zauważył szczęśliwą Cat rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon.  
- Jadey tak się cieszę, nie mogę się doczekać, powiem gangowi…  
- Tak tak, Jadey Beck się nie dowie ani z nami nie będzie…  
- Musze iść na lekcje odezwę się później Kocham Cię…  
Beck musiał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, czekał, więc jak Cat będzie przechodziła koło szafy woźnego i wciągnął ją do środka.  
- Szafowa impreza- zaśmiała się Cat  
Beck włączył światło  
- Nie Cat  
- A to ty- powiedziała kwaśno Cat.  
- Cat wiem, że jesteś na mnie zła, ale musisz mnie posłuchać ok.?  
- Kay kay  
- Kocham Jade naprawdę i nigdy nie było moim zamiarem zranić jej. Wiem, że źle wyszło, ale ona źle odebrała ten występ w iCarly, ja nie lecę na ta laskę na żadną oprócz Jade. Wierzysz mi?  
Cat stała smutna, ale kiwała głową na tak.  
- I nie chce żeby tak było i dlatego chce odzyskać Jade. Musisz mi tylko pomóc  
- ale jak?  
- Powiedz mi na początku, co powiedziała Jade przez telefon.  
- Nie mogę, bo jej obiecałam- powiedziała smutno dziewczyna.  
- To będzie nasza tajemnica.  
- Jade zaprosiła cały gang oprócz Ciebie na imprezę do jej przyjaciela. Jej przyjaciel Mercedes ma wielki dom, basen, jacuzzi, salon gier….  
- A kiedy to ma być Cat?- przerwał jej Bek  
- Za 3 tygodnie, kiedy będzie cały wolny weekend od szkoły.  
- Dobrze, możesz zrobić jeszcze coś dla mnie.  
- Kay, kay  
- Pożycz mi swój telefon  
- Ale ma swój własny- zaśmiał się Cat  
- proszę  
Cat podała Beckowi swój telefon, a on wykręcił numer Jade.  
- Cat? Co- odezwała się po drugim dzwonku Jade.  
- Jade?- spytał ze wzruszonym głosem Beck/  
- Beck?- spytała  
- Musisz mnie wysłuchać kochanie- powiedział szybko Beck.  
- Nic nie musze i nie jestem twoim kochaniem- powiedziała wściekła dziewczyna.  
- Jade proszę moje życie bez Ciebie nie ma sensu  
- mogłeś pomyśleć o tym wcześniej  
- Wiem Jade, że zawiodłem Cię tyle razy, zraniłem Cię i nie chciałem, ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że nic mnie nie łączy z tą dziewczyną.  
- Już Ci mówiłam wtedy, że Ci wierze, ale to nie zmienia niczego.  
- Wiem, że powiedziałem kilka nie miłych słów, ale ja nie myślałem wtedy byłem głupi. Ja kocham Cię taką jak jesteś z twoim wybuchowym charakterem z cała twoją wielką osobowością z skokami nastrojów, nawet to jak rzucasz się na Tori, bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz.  
Beck słyszał jak Jade próbuje powstrzymać płacz.  
- Nie płacz kochanie, nie chciałem do tego doprowadzić, naprawdę, Chce po prostu szansy, jednej ostatniej obiecuje nie zawiodę Cię ja się zmienię nie będę rozmawiać z innymi dziewczynami, nigdy przenigdy, tylko daj mi szanse pozwól przyjechać mi razem z gangiem na ta imprezę a ja udowodnię Ci, że moim sercu i głowie jest wyryte imię tylko jedne j dziewczyny- Twoje.  
- Nie wiem Beck- powiedziała ochryple dziewczyna.  
-Proszę Jade tylko ten jeden raz.  
- Dobrze, mam nadzieje, że nie będę tego żałować..  
- Nie będziesz Jade kocham Cię.  
- Musze iść na lekcje, na razie- powiedziała Jade i za nim rozłączyła się usłyszała jeszcze jak Beck mówi.

- Dobrze rozumiem ja też musze iść, tęsknie tak bardzo….  
Beck po oznaczeniu się podał telefon do Cat.  
- Dziękuje- powiedział i przytulił ją- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczny.  
Para przyjaciół wyszła z szafy woźnego kierując się w różne kierunki. Beck poszedł do Sali a Cat skierowała się w kierunku Tori, Andre i Robbiego.  
- Hej- piszczy Cat- Nie zgadniecie.  
- Znowu coś z twoim bratem- spytała niby zainteresowana Tori.  
- Nie- kreci głową Cat- zgadujcie dalej.  
- Coś na lekcje Sikowitza?- zapytał Robbi  
Cat znowu pokręciła głową na nie.  
- Chodzi o Jade?- zapytał Andre  
- Bingo!- wykrzyknęła Cat  
- I o co chodzi?- spytała Tori  
- Zaprasza nas za 3 tyg., kiedy jest wolny weekend na imprezę do jej przyjaciółki Merci. Ona ma basen, jacuzzi, pokój gier, mini kino pełen wypas- powiedziała radośnie.  
- Nawet mnie?- zapytał Robbi  
- Nawet Beck będzie- powiedziała nieświadomie Cat  
- Co?- krzyczał Andre  
- Sama z siebie go zaprosiła- spytała w szoku Tori.  
- No tak trochę jakby sam się wprosił- powiedziała cicho Cat  
- Co?- krzyczał znowu Andre  
- Ale Jade o tym wie?- spytał spokojnie Robbi  
- Tak zadzwonił do niej z mojego telefonu  
- nie tego za dużo- powiedział wkurzony Andre- Idę z nim pogadać!  
Andre poszedł do Sali i zauważył Becka siedzącego i uśmiechającego się do laptopa. Andre zakradł się cicho za chłopaka zaglądając mu spod ręki na to, co ogłada.

Hej to znowu ja Jade West a to mój drugi odcinek z serii „ Rada dla chłopaka", dzisiaj witamy u siebie, Finna Hudsona.  
- No witam Cię Finn- powiedziała Jade  
- Tak hej Jade- powiedział lekko przestraszony Finn.  
- Choć tu do mnie i usiądź na fotelu  
- Ok.  
- Lubię jak faceci się mnie boją- powiedziała uśmiechnięta  
- Tak- powiedział zdenerwowany- Sam mi cos wspominał  
- Ohh tak biedny mały Sammi- powiedziała zacierając ręce  
- Tak wiec, o czym chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać  
- Może zacznijmy jak ze Sammim powiedz nam cos o sobie?  
- No, więc jestem Finn, moim przyrodnim bratem jest Kurt, jestem w szczęśliwym związku z Rachel nio i co bym tam jeszcze należę do chóru, gram w football. Chór to taka moja inna mała rodzina, których każdego z nich kocham na inny sposób.  
- Tak, tak dziękuje za nie potrzebne rzeczy, teraz skupmy się na tym, po co tu jesteś- powiedziała znużona  
- Ok., czekam na pytania- powiedział niepewnie Finn  
- Wiesz Rachel przypomina mi moja przyjaciółkę- powiedziała Jade dając w cytacie te słowa- Tori, obydwie są hmmm specyficzne  
- No ok., ale co to znaczy specyficzne.  
- No wiesz lubią być w centrum uwagi, uważają, że tylko one powinny mieć głownie role w przedstawieniu i lubią pokazywać, jakie to one są fajne  
- wiesz nie znam tej całej Tori, ale znam Rachel i to nie do końca tak jest ona po prostu się stara żeby być jak najlepsza.  
- Zawsze po stronie swojej dziewczyny- powiedziała Jade  
- Uważam, że chłopak zawsze powinien stać po stronie swojej dziewczyny-powiedział pewnie.  
- Hmm.. ciekawe, bo mój były chłopak zawsze stawał po stronie Tori, nie moje.  
- To może w głębi duszy był zakochany w tej dziewczynie- powiedział nie myśląc nad wagą swoich słów

- Tak hmm dzięki za powiadomienie, że byłam z kimś, kto tak naprawdę mnie nie kochał- powiedziała smutno Jade, ale szybko zmieniła swoja postawę na normalną.  
Finn to zauważył i próbował uratować sytuację.  
- Albo po prostu bronił przyjaciółki  
- Tak a ty stanąłbyś w obronie kogoś innego niż Rachel  
- To znaczy no wiesz uwielbiam dziewczyny z chóru, ale nie wiem to zależy od sytuacji pewnie- powiedział kręcąc  
- No dobrze powiedzmy jest taka sytuacja do szkoły przychodzi nowy koleś i wylewa na Twoja dziewczynę kawę, ty wchodzisz do Sali i widzisz jak on ja oczyszcza, widać ze mu się to podoba. Ty mścisz się na tym chłopaku za to, że zarywa do Twojej dziewczyny, powiedzmy tym samym wylewasz na tego chłopaka kawę. A później zamiast Twoja dziewczyna stać po Twojej stronie staje po stronie tamtego chłopaka i w czasie gry improwizacji on namawia go na pocałunek a ona się zgadza. Co byś zrobił?  
- Eee… no wiesz- powiedział jąkając się  
- Wykrztuś to…- powiedziała wściekle Jade  
- nie chcesz tego usłyszeć- powiedział spokojnie Finn.  
- Mów- krzyczy Jade.  
- Według mnie ta sytuacja przedstawia sytuacje Twojego byłego chłopaka z ta Tori i on ewidentnie woli tamtą dziewczynę, ale nie chce się do tego przyznać.  
Jade siedziała w szoku.  
- No tak dziękuje, za opinię- powiedziała niby niewzruszona Jade.- Wróćmy do pytań dotyczących Ciebie i Rachel.  
- No tak ok.  
- No wiec czujesz, że stojąc zawsze po stronie swojej dziewczyny, wiesz, że ma rację  
- No to nie do końca tak, nie, kiedy działania mojej dziewczyny nie są do końca poprawne, ale kocham ją i sądzę, że po prostu powinienem być po jej stronie. Może nie zawsze się z nią zgadzam, ale nie robie tego publicznie omawiam z nią te problemy w domu, mowie jej, co było źle i namawiam żeby następnym razem spróbowała zrobić ta w inny sposób, ale na pewno nie chciałbym ją ośmieszyć publicznie. Uwielbiam dziewczyny chóru wiem, że często rywalizuje z Miłosierdziem, obie są w końcu bardzo utalentowane i Merci wie, że, mimo że stoję po stronie Rachel wiem, że ma też swoją racje. Poza tym po stronie Miłosierdzia zawsze stoi Sam mimo wszystkiego i tak się przyjaźnimy Merci ma Rachel i Kurtem nocowani, a ja z Samem, Puckiem Blainem i Mikem noc gier.  
- No tak wielka szczęśliwa rodzina?  
- No tak można tak powiedzieć, może nie zawsze jest kolorowo, ale jesteśmy zgraną grupą zawsze po swojej stronie.  
- Ale zawsze tak było?- spytała podchwytliwie  
- Nie na początku, kiedy założyliśmy chór wszystko było inaczej. Byliśmy podzieleni na popularnych i tych nie popularnych. Poza tym było dużo problemów.  
- Tak to jest ciekawe- powiedziała uśmiechając się.  
- Wiesz, jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać o tym, kto był w związku, z kim to będzie rozmowa dla Ciebie i Pucka, on będzie miał dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat.  
- Ojj dziękuje Finn teraz wiem, kogo zaproszę za tydzień.  
- Tak proszę.  
- No tak, więc to tyle na dzisiaj. Dzięki Finn za rozmowę.  
- Nie ma, za co Jade.

I na tym filmik się skończył. Beck siedział zamyślony nie zauważając ze Andre stał za nim już przez dobre 20 min. Po chwili Andre odchrząknął i czekał aż Beck wyjdzie z tej krainy, w której przed chwilą się znajdował.  
- O hej stary- powiedział zaskoczony Beck  
- tak hej- powiedział Andre-, Ale nie jestem tutaj dla wymiany przyjemności  
- No tak nie długo ma się zacząć lekcja z Sikowitzem.  
- Nie przyszedłem Ci powiedzieć, że nie masz prawa jechać do Ohio z nami na imprezę- powiedział Andre kując palcem w Becka.  
- Słuchaj Andre po pierwsze weź ten palce zanim Ci go złamię, po drugie myślałem, że się przyjaźniliśmy.  
- Nie przyjaźnimy się, od kiedy zraniłeś Jade i przez Ciebie wyjechała stąd  
- Proszę Cię obydwoje wiemy, że jeżeli Jade by tu była, była by przy moim boku nie Twoim.  
- Jak możesz być taki pewien, co?- prychnął Andre  
- Bo ona jest moja dziewczyną i mam z nią to, co nigdy nie będziesz mieć  
- Ha, czyli czego  
- Chemii, tylko między nami iskry buchają między wami nie ma nic więcej niż tylko przyjaźń  
- Możesz wmawiać sobie, co chcesz Andre, ale Jade zaprosiła mnie i pogodzimy się tam a ty nic z tym nie zrobisz- powiedział pewnie Beck.  
- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, między mną a Jade układa się coraz lepiej.  
- Słuchaj, że odpowiedziała Ci na kilka smsów i nie pojechała Ci przy tym to jeszcze nic nie znaczy- powiedział, że śmiechem Beck.  
- A ty może posłuchasz tego kolesia i pójdziesz prostu do swojej miłości, co?  
- Taki mam zamiar- powiedział Beck nie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło Andre  
- Tak świetnie Tori czeka przy swojej szafce.  
- Co?!- krzyczał zdziwiony Beck  
- Słyszałeś!  
- Popełniłem w swoim życiu kilka błędów to nie znaczy, że nie kocham Jade.  
- Jasne stary- powiedział Andre klepiąc go po plecach- Twoim największym błędem było oszukując Jade i raniąc ją, gdy wszyscy widzieli, że lecisz od pierwszego dnia na Tori. Wiesz ja myślałem, że to tylko zauroczenie, dlatego nie powiedziałem nic Jade, ale ty za każdym razem stałeś po stronie, Tori nawet jak to była ewidentnie wina Tori, całe gówno wrzucałeś na, Jade bo niby chciałeś jej czegoś nauczyć, jesteś pełen gówna Beck.  
- Nie będę się postarzał Andre ani niczego Tobie udowadniać.  
- Tak świetnie, ale i tak nie chce Cię widzieć na tej imprezie.  
- A co boisz się, że Jad jednak wybierze mnie.  
- Co nie Jade ma głowę na karku.- powiedział pewnie Andre.  
- To super, czyli mogę jechać, jeżeli jesteś taki pewien siebie i wierzysz, że Jade wybierze Ciebie.  
- A wiesz, co koleś rób, co chcesz ja wierze w Jade  
- ja też Andre, ja też- powiedział uśmiechając się.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIP Cori. Wiecie to przykre, że tak młody człowiek musiał odejść z tego świata, jasne wszedł na złą stronę, z której trudno od tak zejść, ale to nadal przykre, że nie udało mu się zwalczyć tego nałogu. Ale wiecie, co jest najgorsze, tych niby fanów, których zdobył dopiero wtedy, kiedy umarł. Wygląda na to, że jego talent został zauważony, dlatego że zmarł a nie, dlatego że był dobrym aktorem, czy piosenkarzem. I to jest niesprawiedliwe, że teraz wszyscy jak jedne pies będą go wielbić, dlatego, każdy powinien uszanować go przed tą tragedią. Sama nie przeczę jakoś w glee nie bardzo był moim ulubioną postacią jakoś bardziej skupiałam się na swojej ulubionej parze, czyli Samcedes niż na nim, tak samo jakoś nie będę teraz kłamać, że uwielbiałam Finchel, bo nie przepadałabym za nimi, bo można było tym rzygać kolorowym pawiem jak w świecie jednorożców, ale Finn nie był Cori. Bo np. uwielbiałam wywiad z Cori i Amber, gdy Cori mówi, że miał kiedyś kolczyk, albo ich występy na żywo, były naprawdę fajne i zabawne. Jak np. Cori tańczył do piosenki Amber i Naya.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5  
Jade już od pewnego czasu chodziła do nowej szkoły i mimo wszystko jak uwielbiała swoich nowych przyjaciół. Tak Jade West może mieć przyjaciół tęskniła za Cat, Andre, Robbie i Tori, najbardziej mimo wszystko za Beckiem. Jak bardzo do tego nie chciała się przyznawać jej były był cały czas w jej myślach i snach. Przychodząc do domu sprawdzała jego stronę TheSlap mówiąc sobie że tylko po to żeby się pośmiać, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała że dlatego żeby sprawdzić czy jakieś dziewczyny do niego nie piszą. Widziała jego wpisy, które były tak smutne, że miała ochotę wrócić do LA i przytulić się do niego i powiedzieć że wszystko będzie ok, ale wiedziała że tym razem przesadził i nie może mu tak łatwo wybaczyć. Nie wiedziała również jak postępować z Andre kochała go pewnie, ale tylko jak przyjaciela, a wiedziała że od momentu kiedy śpiewali razem w duecie „okay", Andre patrzył na nią jakoś inaczej. Nie chciała go zranić ani dawać mu złudnych nadziei na coś co i tak się nie uda, bo jej serce nadal należy do Becka mimo wszystko. Miała rozmowy video z Cat i wiedziała że czerwone maleństwo bardzo za nią tęskni. Na szczęście miała też wsparcie z nowymi przyjaciół. Tak wiele przypominali oni jej przyjaciół. Cieszyła się bardzo na imprezę która miała się odbyć w domu Mercedes, od razu gdy usłyszała ten pomysł zapukała się czy jej przyjaciele ze starej szkoły tez mogli wlecieć i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko. Ale gdy Beck zadzwonił do niej z telefonu Cat nie wiedziała co czuć. Jej nowi przyjaciele od razu to zauważyli.  
- Hello chica- przywitała Santana.  
- Co?- krzyczała Jade  
Gdy spojrzała na miny dziewczyn od razu przeprosiła.  
- Przykro mi, po prostu ma dużo na głowie- powiedziała spokojnie Jade.  
- Co się stało?- zapytały przejęte dziewczyny.  
- Nic!- krzyczała Jade i chciała uciec, ale dziewczyny jej nie pozwoliły.  
- Słuchaj nie musisz nam mówić jeżeli nie chcesz.- powiedziała Merci.  
- Tak Pan Tubington mówi że nie należy ukrywać uczuć, bo człowiek się staje sfrustrowany, ale mówi też że nie kiedy należy odpuścić i poczekać jak dana osoba sama powie nam co jej się dzieje.- powiedziała pewnie Britt.  
- Dokładnie dziewczyno- potwierdziła słowa Britt Santana.  
- Ale ja po prostu nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć.  
- Najlepiej od początku- powiedziała spokojnie Merci.  
- No ok spróbuje- powiedziała nerwowo Jade.  
- Jesteśmy tu z Tobą- powiedziała BrittBritt i ją objęła.  
Jade lekko się wzdrygała i zesztywniała ale nie odciągnęła dziewczyny.  
- No tak pamiętacie zawsze wspominałam o swoim byłym chłopaku tak bardzo ogólnikowo.  
- Tak jak ogólnikowo można nazwać oszustem na każdego chłopaka z którym robiłaś wywiad- zakpiła lekko Santana- Ale gdy zobaczyła minę Jade od razu przeprosiła.  
- Mów dalej- zachęcała Merci.  
- No więc jak mówiłam mój eks chłopak chodził ze mną do szkoły, tak w ogóle miał na imię Beck Oliver. Chodziliśmy ze sobą rok i 11 miesięcy jak pojawiła się nowa laska w szkole i Beck zawsze stał po jej stronie, ona pocałowała go na 2 dzień w szkole niby w sztuce, ale ja tam wiem swoje. W szkole zawsze flirtował z jakimiś dziewczynami. No tak i w końcu dostał rolę w NY i wyjechałam tam na jakiś czas. W końcu dostał zaproszenie od dwóch dziewczyn z internetowego programu iCarly. No i tam na dodatek że wypowiadał się o mnie okropnie to jeszcze pocałował jedną z tych prowadzących. Później próbował pisać do mnie i mnie przeprosić, ale ja miałam już tego dosyć i za nim wrócił z powrotem do La ja wyjechałam tutaj. A teraz jak dzwoniłam do swojego przyjaciela o tej imprezie w domu Merci on podsłuchał rozmowę i później myśląc że to znowu moja przyjaciółka dzwoni pytając o szczegóły czy cokolwiek to on dzwonił z jej telefonu no i tak jakby zaprosiłam go też, a teraz nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, po tym wszystkim co zrobił.  
- To skurwysyn!0 krzyczała Santana  
- Kochanie uspokój się- powiedziała Britt  
- a kochasz go?- spytała Merci.  
- No.. tak.. myślę że tak- powiedziała niepewnie Jade.  
- A chcesz się z nim zobaczyć?  
- Sama nie wiem wiecie to trudne.  
- wiesz Jade zawsze mogę na niego wysłać całą lime heigths.  
Jade zaczęła się śmiać.  
- Nie nie trzeba naprawdę.  
- Jesteś pewna bo to dla mnie żadne problem.  
- tak na pewno, nie chce żeby mu się działa krzywda, wystarczy że ja zostałam zraniona.  
- Nikt na to nie zasługuje- powiedziała smutno Britt.  
- Tak zgadzam się z Tobą kochanie nikt na to nie zasługuje.  
- Musze to przemyśleć szczególnie że jak robiłam wywiady Sam i Finn i oboje mieli różne zdania na ten temat.  
- Tak widziałam te wywiadu i rozmawiałam z Samem- powiedziała Merci. Ale wiesz każdy z nich usłyszała te historię jakby z innej strony dlatego ich zdania były odmienne.  
- Tak myślisz?- spytała zdziwiona Jade.  
- no wiesz Sama określiłaś podobnego do swojego eks dlatego że gadał z Cheerio i on próbował stanąć po jego stronie z przyczyn tej że on naprawdę ma gdzieś te dziewczyny i myślał że po prostu źle odebrałaś to wszystko tak samo jak jego a Finna wzięłaś bardziej z tego że zawsze stoi po stronie Rachel choć nie zawsze ma ona rację. I wiesz on wziął to z tej strony ze stoi się po stronie osoby którą się kocha. A wiesz trudno mi cokolwiek an ten temat powiedzieć skoro ja nie znam tego całego Becka.  
- Tak, tak rozumiem- powiedziała smutno Jade.

XXXX

Po szkole Merci spotkała się w swoim domu z Samem. Siedziała u niego na kolanach sam miał ją objęta i całował ją po szyi, ale ona jakby była myślami na innej planecie.  
- Co jest kochanie- zapytał Sam.  
- Przykro mi co?- zapytała Merci.  
- O czym myślisz kochanie?  
- Myślałam o Jade- powiedziała Merci.  
- No wiesz kochanie myślisz o innej dziewczynie gdy Cię całuje- zażartował Sam  
- To nie jest śmieszne- powiedziała z rozbawieniem Merci uderzając go w ramię  
- Ała!- powiedział że śmiechem Sam.  
- Kochanie bądźmy poważni ja naprawdę się martwię.  
- Wiem kochanie masz za dobre serce- powiedział Sam tuląc ją bliżej.  
- wiesz dzisiaj Jade otworzyła się na temat swojego eks chłopaka, a ja naprawdę chciałabym jej jakoś pomóc, tylko że ja nie wiem nic na temat tego chłopaka.  
- A znasz imię i nazwisko?  
- Tak Beck Oliver  
- Ok to poszukamy go na stronie jej szkoły. Podasz mi laptopa kochanie.  
- Już go podaje- powiedziała z nadzieją Merci.  
- No ok a do jakiej szkoły chodziła?  
- Hollywood Arts High School.  
- Ok daj mi chwilę  
- Dobrze, ja zaraz przyjdę pójdę nam tylko po jakoś herbatę.  
Gdy Mercedes wróciła z taca na której były herbata i ciasteczka Sam znalazł już Becka.  
- Kochanie znalazłem- powiedział radośnie Sam  
- To super- powiedziała Merci o mała nie rozlewając herbaty.  
- Ok więc jaki jest dalszy plan.  
- Mam zamiar zalogować się na ta stronę i poprosić go o rozmowę video.  
- Ok słońce więc jaki nick?  
- A jak myślisz- DivaMerci  
- No oczywiście- powiedział Sam dając jej ze zaskoczenia pocałunek w policzek.  
Sam chwilę szperał żeby założyć konto swojej dziewczynie, ale dla niej zrobi wszystko więc trochę czasu i wszystko co musiałoby zrobione było.  
- więc kochanie co dalej.  
- Musimy zaprosić go do znajomych i jak przyjmie od razu poproszę go o rozmowę video.  
Sam kliknął zaproszenie i usiadł.  
- więc kochanie jak już trochę lepiej.  
- wiesz będę spokojna jak pogadam z tym chłopakiem, ale teraz i tak nic nie zrobimy.  
- mam lepszy plan.- powiedział Sam i zaczął całować swoją dziewczynę.  
Para zajęła się sobą gdy po chwili usłyszeli pisk z laptopa Merci.  
- Hmmm Sammi przestań muszę zobaczyć o co chodzi w laptopie.  
- Merci później- powiedział Sam całując ją po szyi.  
- Sam nie- powiedziała pewnie Merci i zeszła ze Sama.  
- Yhy,,,- burknął Sam  
= Spokojnie kochanie- powiedziała Merci pocierając go po ramieniu- Yay- podskoczyła- Zobacz Beck przyjął zaproszenie.  
- I zepsuł chwilę.  
- Sam- powiedziała niby groźnie Merci.  
- Wiem, wiem- powiedział Sam.  
- Dobrze klikam na rozmowę video, mam nadzieje ze przyjmę.  
Sam usiadł za Merci i przytulił ja do siebie kiedy czekali aż Beck odbierze połączenie.  
- Hej- powiedział zdziwiony Beck. - hej- powiedzieli chórem Sam i Merci. - czy my się znamy?- zapytał chłopak.  
- Słuchaj wiem że się nie znamy ale ja i mój chłopak chodzimy teraz do szkoły z twoją była dziewczyną Jade.  
Beck aż podskoczył.  
- Jesteś gdzieś tam może?- zapytał.  
- Nie nie mam jej ona nawet nie wie że odezwaliśmy się do Ciebie.  
- więc dlaczego, nie rozumem- powiedział zmieszany.  
- Po prostu chcemy pomóc Jade. A trudno to zrobić gdy nie znamy Ciebie.- powiedziała Merci.  
- Tak szczególnie to co mówiła w wywiadach- wtrącił Sam.  
- ach no tak wiedziałam że Cie skądś znam. Więc co byście chcieli wiedzieć.  
- Czy kochasz Jade?  
- Oczywiście skąd te pytanie?  
- Z tego co opowiadała nam Jade...- zaczęła mówić Merci ale Beck jej przerwał.  
- Oczywiście.  
- Słucham?- powiedziała nerwowo Merci.  
- Uspokój się kochanie on na pewno nic złego nie miał na myśli- powiedział spokojnie Sam.  
- A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć stoisz po jego stronie?- spytała nerwowo.  
- Co? Nie! Ja go nawet nie znam. Chyba za dużo czas spędzasz z Santana i Jade- powiedział żartobliwie.  
Merci zmierzyła go wzrokiem ale dała sobie spokój to chciała dokończyć rozmowę.  
- Wróćmy więc do Ciebie- powiedziała Merci patrząc na Becka- Mówisz że ją kochasz, ale mówiła nam coś o jakieś Toru?  
- Tori- powiedział Beck- Ale to tylko przyjaciółka.  
- Ale to dziwne że stoisz po stronie tej laski zamiast swojej dziewczyny- wtrącił Sam.  
- Słuchajcie kocham Jade wierzcie mi czy nie, a stoję po stronie Tori bo wiem że Jade umie obronić się sama, a Tori nie. Poza tym po wywiadzie Jade z tym wysokim kolesiem  
- Z Finnem- wtrąciła Merci.  
- Tak z tym uświadomiłem sobie że robiłem błąd.  
- A o co chodzi z Tobą i z jakimiś wywiadem internetowym?  
- No tak to tez był błąd  
= Popełniasz dość dużo błędów- powiedział kpiąco Sam.  
- Ejjj koleś- powiedział wkurzony Beck.  
-Nie kłucie się to nikomu nie pomoże- powiedziała spokojnie Merci.  
- to możesz mi powiedzieć o co dokładnie chodzi ? - zapytał Beck  
- Wiesz o tej imprezie która będzie w moim domu tak?- zapytała Merci.  
- No tak wiedziałam że u jakiś nowych znajomych Jade to ma być, ale dobrze wiedzieć.  
- Tu nie chodzi o to tylko o te że dzwoniłeś do Jade dzisiaj z telefonu jej przyjaciółki Cat i od tego czasu Jade nie wie co zrobić.  
- Nie wie czy mam przyjechać?- zapytał smutno  
- Po prostu jest zdezorientowana  
- Rozumiem- powiedział Beck.- Ale co mam zrobić.  
- Może po prostu nie wiem pokaż jej jak bardzo ci zależy na niej nie na Tori czy kimkolwiek innym. Niech ona będzie Twoim priorytetem.  
- Jade zawsze była moim priorytetem- krzyczał Beck. Ale widząc minę pary odrazy się uspokoił- Przepraszam po prostu wkurzam się gdy wszyscy myślą że nie kocham Jade po prostu znacie Jade z nią nie jest łatwo. Wiecie ona była zawsze zazdrosna o wszystko.  
- Tak pamiętam jej pierwszy dzień w szkole- powiedział Sam.  
- NO więc sam wiesz, słyszałem jak wspominała o tym we wywiadzie z Tobą.  
- tak, tak Jade może była trochę pochopna, ale ty tez nie byleś zawsze w porządku- powiedziała oskarżycielsko Merci,  
- Tak w tym masz rację, ale chce żeby było lepiej, nie chce nie nie mogę żyć bez mojej miłości- powiedział smutno Beck.  
- Tak to mogę zrozumieć- powiedział Sam i przytulił Merci.  
- Ta więc macie jakieś pomysły?  
_ wiesz nie chce oszukiwać Jade ale wiem że wkurzy się gdy powiem jej że rozmawiałam z Tobą, ale sądzę że dobrze by było jakbyś przyjechał na moja imprezę, porozmawiam z Jade i zobaczymy spróbuje wyciągnąć z niej więcej informacji.  
- Dziękuje.  
- Nie ma za co, ale jeżeli mydlisz mi oczy i skrzywdzisz ją jeszcze raz albo na mojej imprezie olejesz ją znowu do tej całej Tori albo innej laski i złamiesz jej serce znajdę sposób żeby Cię zniszczyć. – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Merci- Ale wiesz muszę kończyć już. Więc do usłyszenia tak myślę.- Tak na razie.  
- Wierze, ale nie chce ją skrzywdzić, kocham ją  
- Ona nadal Cię kocha- powiedziała Merci  
Beck uśmiechnął się i powiedział- Ja ją też- I zakończyli rozmowę.

XXXX

Następnego dnia Beck wszedł do szkoły już w lepszy nastroju, wszyscy byli lekko zdziwieni bo odkąd Jade opuściła szkołę chłopak chodził po szkole jak zbity pies. Każdy z jego przyjaciół miał swoją teorię na to. Andre myślał że chłopak w końcu przeniósł się z uczuciami na jakoś inna laskę, Tori że może cieszy się tak na ich probe po lekcjach, Robbie że może udało mu się pozmawiać z Jade, a Cat że obejrzał wczoraj serial z jednorożcami. Beck podszedł spokojnym krokiem do przyjaciół i się przywitał.  
- Hej- powiedział radośnie.  
Każdy mu odpowiedział, aż Tori nie mogła wytrzymać zapytała.  
- Czemu taki szczęśliwy dzisiaj?  
- Po prostu jakoś dobrze spałem ostatniej nocy.  
- Ha- prychnął Andre  
Beck zmierzył go tylko ale nic nie powiedział.  
- Oglądałeś serial z jednorożcami?- zapytała wesoło Cat.  
- Nie Cat- odpowiedział Beck.  
- Dlaczego więc ta radość?- zapytał Robbie  
- Mówiłem wam po prostu pierwszy raz od dłuższego czas spałem dosyć dobrze- odpowiedział.  
- Tak ciekawe czy sam?- powiedział kpiąco Andre.  
Beck odwrócił się do niego.  
- Tak dla Twojej wiadomości sam, Jade nie wróciła jeszcze- odpowiedział Beck.  
Andre pokiwał tylko głowa i przyjaciele rozeszli się s stronę swoich klas.  
Po szkole Beck miał spotkać się z Tori na korytarzu, żeby razem odbyć próbę w audytorium.  
- Hej Beck- zaćwierkała dziewczyna.  
- hej Tori gotowa na próbę?- zapytał radośnie Beck.  
- Zwarta i gotowa- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
- Więc chodźmy- powiedział i para ruszyła  
Próba przebiegała bezbłędnie, gdy było miejsce na pocałunek. Beck pamiętał jak źle wyszło wtedy z Jade jak widziała pocałunek jego i Tori na pierwszy dzień więc chciał zostawić to na grę lub przynajmniej probe generalna z całą ekipą wokół nich. Ale ku jego nieszczęściu Troi pocałowała go. Chłopak na kilka sekund zagubił się co się dzieje, ale szybko odzyskał zmysły i odepchnął lekko dziewczynę.  
- Tori co to miało być?0 zapytał zdenerwowany Beck.  
- Pocałunek- odpowiedziała głupio Tori.  
- Tak ja wiem, wszystko rozumiem,ale ćwiczyliśmy po prostu scenariusz od tak mogliśmy to zostawić na probe generalna- powiedział zdenerwowany.  
- tak ja wiem- powiedziała Tori- Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć że coś między nami jest.  
- No tak tori przyjaźń, ja kocham Jade.  
- Czemu cały czas to powtarzasz- krzyczała.  
- O co Ci chodzi?- krzyczał teraz Beck.  
- O to, o nas- powiedziała Tori wskazując między nich.- Cały czas mówisz że kochasz Jade ale jak-była to cały czas adorowałeś mnie, zawsze stawałeś po mojej stronie nawet jak wina była moja. Dlaczego się oszukujesz?- zapytała Tori.  
- Oszukuje?- zapytał kpiąco- Nie oszukuje zawsze kochałem i będę kochać Jade.  
- To dlaczego jesteś taki miły dla mnie, a taki oschły dla niej.  
- Słuchaj mnie i to uważnie byłem po Twojej stronie tylko bo wiem że Jade umie bronić się sama a ty nie i to jest to.  
- Ojj proszę Cię wszyscy to widza cała szkoła że wolisz mnie, sama Jade to widziała i wiem że w głębi duszy czujesz to samo.  
- Przykro mi ale nie- powiedział pewnie Beck.  
- Jesteśmy dla siebie idealni, daj nam szanse nie ma Jade nie będzie sabotowała naszego związku, w końcu możemy być szczęśliwi.  
- Byłem szczęśliwy z Jade- powiedział Beck.  
- Proszę Cię niby kiedy cały czas się kłóciliście, poza tym sam powiedziałeś że jest wiedźmą.  
- Wiem co powiedziałem Tori i cholernie tego żałuje, ale czasu nie cofnę mogę tylko naprawić błędy.  
- Ja nie rozumiem- powiedziała smutno Tori.  
- Czego?- zapytał łagodniejszym tonem Beck.  
- Byłam pewna że wolisz mnie i że po prostu Jade jest przeszkodą.  
- Nie jest Tori, przykro mi.  
- Dobrze rozumiem, możemy zapomnieć o tych kilku sekundach i wrócić do tego co było przedtem, do przyjaźni, nie chce Cię stracić jako przyjaciela.  
- Oczywiście Tori- powiedział Beck.  
- Dobrze dziękuje- odpowiedział Tori i przytuliła lekko Becka.  
Beck jednak nie wiedział ze Andre szedł za nimi i nakręcił scenę pocałunku, tak aby mógł pokazać Jade że Beck nic, a nic się nie zmienił. Więc pierwsze co zrobił jak przyszedł do domu to przerobił lekko wiadomość i wysłał Jade na e-maila jako pilne do odebrania.

XXXX

Jade siedziała w szkole z dziewczynami, gdy postanowiła odebrać e-mail. Zauważyła wiadomość od Andre i szybko klikał zobaczyć co też jej kumpel ciekawego jej wysłał. Zobaczyła plik video i zaczęła go oglądać. Zobaczyła Becka siedzącego samą z Tori, co już ją zdenerwowało, ale to co zobaczyła później kompletnie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Jade zaczęły lecieć łzy z oczy i dziewczyny nie wiedziały o co chodzi.  
- Co się dzieje Jade?- zapytała zatroskana Tina.  
- To- powiedziała rozwścieczona Jade i rzuciła do nich telefon.  
Dziewczyny oglądały video z niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.  
- To Twój były tak?- spytała wkurzona Santana.  
- Tak- odpowiedział smutno Jade którą teraz przytulała Tina z Brittany.  
- Cholera- powiedziała Merci.  
- Co jest?- zapytała Santana.  
- Nic po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć co ten kretyn zrobił.  
- Kretyn to zbyt miłe określenie- powiedziała wkurzona Santana.  
- Nie martw się- powiedziała Tina- Będzie dobrze.  
- Ja po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć i to jeszcze z nią- powiedziała słabo Jade.  
- Wiem, rozumiemy, chcesz się może dzisiaj spotkać i zrobić babski wieczór?- zapytała Britt.  
- Nie wole być sama dzisiaj- powiedziała Jade- Ale dziękuje za troskę- powiedziała wdzięcznie dziewczyna.  
- Na pewno?- zapytała Merci.  
- Tak na pewno nie martwcie się spędźcie czas z chłopakami, przynajmniej oni nie są takimi kretynami jaki jest mój były  
Dziewczyną została ostatnia lekcja i później jechały do domu. Merci spotkała się na parkingu z Samem.  
- Cześć kochanie- powiedziała radośnie Sam.  
Ale Merci nie zauważyła go, była zagubiona w myślach.  
- Co się stało kochanie?- zapytał autentycznie zmartwiony chłopak.  
- Wiesz przed ostatnimi zajęciami siedziałam z dziewczynami na placu, aż Jade nie zaczęła płakać. Później rzuciła nam telefon a tam Beck całował się z tą laską Tori  
- Co?- zapytał Sam.  
- To co Ci właśnie powiedziała, nie mogę uwierzyć ze chciałam mu pomóc.- powiedziała zła na siebie Merci.  
- Nie przejmuj się kochanie, aj też uwierzyłem w jego słowa. Więc co chcesz zrobić kochanie?

- Skasować konto an TheSlap i nie mieć z nim nic wspólnego.  
- Tak to dobry pomysł, więc kierunek dom?- zapytał Sam.  
- tak kochanie.  
Merci z Samem dojechali po kilku minutach do domu. Po lekkim ogarnięciu się Merci weszła na laptopa i zaczęła logować się na swojego konto żeby mogła je skasować, an jej nieszczęście Beck był dostępny i prosił o video rozmowę. Merci spojrzała na Sama.  
- I co teraz?- zapytał Merci.  
- Nie martw się ja to załatwię kochanie - Dobrze Sammi to ja przygotuję nam obiad-powiedział Merci i odeszła do kuchni.  
Sam w ten czas odebrał zaproszenie.  
- Czego chcesz?- zapytał wkurzony Sam.  
- Wuuuuhuu koleś myślałem że jesteśmy spoko- powiedział zdziwiony Beck.  
- Tak to było wczoraj jak nie wiedziałem że jesteś takim palantem  
- o co Ci chodzi?- zapytał Beck.- I w ogóle gdzie jest twoja dziewczyna?  
- Ty się odczep od mojej dziewczyny- powiedział wkurzony Sam.  
- Słuchaj ona sama się do mnie wczoraj odezwała, więc nie wiem w czym jest problem dzisiaj- powiedział rozdrażniony Beck.  
- W czym jest problem, czy ty głupi jesteś?- zapytał go Sam.  
- ja naprawdę nie wiem w czym ty masz problem!- powiedział zły Beck.  
- Hmmm... pomyślmy Twoja dziewczyna dostała dzisiaj ciekawe video.  
- jakie video?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
- Jasne ze nie wiesz, jak całowałeś się z tą laską Tori, nie mogę uwierzyć że Ci zaufamy.  
- Co?- spytał Beck.  
- To co słyszałeś- powiedział Sam- I się nie wykręcaj Merci go widziała.  
- słuchaj to nie tak jak myślisz  
- Tak jasne- powiedział kpiąco Sam.  
- Naprawdę to nie tak kocham Jade to Tori mnie pocałowała. W ogóle skąd Jade ma to video?- zapytał Beck.  
- Ja nie wiem skąd- powiedział Sam.  
- A możesz zapytać się swojej dziewczyny.  
Sam spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wzrokiem ale zrobił to co chciał chłopak.  
- Merci, kochanie- zawołał Sam. - tak Sammi- odpowiedziała.  
- Skąd Jade miała to video - Jakiś kolega z jej starej szkoły to wysłała, bodajże Andre się nazywał,a dlaczego pytasz?  
- A nie ważne później Ci powiem. Teraz szykuj dla mnie żarło kobieto- zażartował Sam. Spojrzał an ekran monitora i od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy.- Słyszałeś co powiedziała Merci?  
- Tak słyszałem Andre, a to szuja- powiedział wkurzony Beck.  
- A co Twoje ciemne sprawki nie wyszły by na jaw tak?- spytał Sam.  
- Słuchaj mogę porozmawiać z Mercedes, chce jej to wyjaśnić- powiedział Beck.  
- Nie słyszałeś robi obiad- powiedział Sam.  
- proszę chyba każdy ma szanse na wyjaśnienia.  
- Dobrze odezwij się do nas za godzinę, ja poproszę Merci żeby z Tobą porozmawiała.  
- tak dziękuje- powiedział Beck.  
- Nie masz jeszcze za co dziękować Merci jest zła za to w jakim stanie była dzisiaj Jade.  
- wiem, ale ja mam naprawdę dobre wyjaśnienie tym razem.  
- To się zobaczy- powiedział Sam i rozłączył video.  
Po zakończeniu rozmowy Sam dołączył do kuchni do swojej dziewczyny. Przytulił ją od tyłu i położyć głowę w zgięciu jej szyi.  
- i jak poszło kochanie?- zapytał Merci.  
- On chce z Tobą rozmawiać- powiedział Sam.  
- Po jaką cholerę?- zapytała zła.  
- Merc nie denerwuj się- powiedział Sam masując teraz jej plecy- ja nie będziesz chciała nie będziesz musiała z nim rozmawiać, ale jak on to powiedział każdy musi mieć szanse na wyjaśnienia.  
- Dobrze- powiedziała Merci.  
- Naprawdę- zapytał zdziwiony Sam.  
- Tak naprawdę  
- więc chodźmy- powiedziała Merci.  
- Nie spokojnie- powiedział Sam- Powiedziałem mu żeby odezwał się za godzinę najpierw chce zjeść miły obiad z moja piękna i utalentowaną dziewczyną.  
- dziękuję Sammi  
- Za co?- zapytał szokowany.  
- Za to ze jesteś takim dobrym chłopakiem.- powiedziała dając mu buziaka Merci.  
- Nie musisz mi dziękować, to ja się cieszę że mam taka dziewczynę.  
Para ze spokojem zdążyła zrobić obiad i cieszyć się posiłkiem swoim towarzystwem za nim musiała przeprowadzić tą konwersację z Beckiem.  
- Hej – powiedział smutno Beck.  
- tak hej- powiedziała Merci.  
- Słuchaj wiem że w tej chwili myślisz że jetem najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie, ale t naprawdę nie moja wina.  
- Naprawdę?- powiedziała kpiąco.  
- Tak po prostu posłuchaj co mam Ci do powiedzenia.  
Merci kiwa głową żeby kontynuował.  
- więc tak po szkole spotkałem się z Tori żeby ćwiczyć scenariusz do przedstawienia. I wszystko szło gładko aż w scenariuszu było ze mamy się pocałować. Chciałem ominąć tą scenę i iść dalej, ale Tori mnie pocałowała. Odrazy gdy doszedłem do zmysłów odepchnąłem ją i zacząłem jej się pytać, dlaczego to zrobiła. Ona powiedziała mi że myślała że ja coś do niej czuje bo zawsze stawem po jej stronie itp. ale wytłumaczyłem jej ze kocham Jade i to się nie zmieni.  
Merci patrzyła na niego w błąd i zapytała.  
- ale dlaczego mam Ci wierzyć?- zapytała Merci.  
- Bo nie mam nic innego- powiedział Beck.- Ja ją kocham gdyby tak nie było nie było by mnie tu i teraz martwiącego się co robi Jade i pewnie za jakiegoś zdrajce ma mnie teraz. Pewnie nawet nie chce żebym teraz przyjeżdżał w ten wolny weekend. Ale ja nie mogę nie widzieć jej dłużej muszę z nią porozmawiać, pobyć z nią, wyjaśnić.  
- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem- powiedziała Merci.  
- proszę, pomóż mi- powiedział Beck.  
Merci spojrzała na niego i się zgodziła.  
- słuchaj zrobimy tak ja pojadę teraz do Jade wyjaśnię jej sytuacje i powiem jej żeby z Tobą porozmawiała i to będzie jej wybór co będzie chciał zrobić ok?  
- Dobrze- powiedział Beck.- Dziękuje.  
Merci kiwa głową i wyszła z laptopa, żeby chociaż przez kilka jeszcze chwil pobyć ze swoim chłopakiem za nim pojedzie do Jade.


End file.
